Smoke alarms may be prone to dust and particulate build-up after prolonged use or use in particulate heavy environments. Such build-up may cause the smoke alarm to yield false alarms. Photoelectric type smoke detectors and ionization type smoke sensors may both be affected by particle build-up. Various approaches have been attempted to combat dust build-up. In one approach, users may be required to perform routine cleaning maintenance that, for example, involves vacuum cleaning to remove dust and other particulates from the sensor. Another approach is to use screens to exclude bugs, particulate matter exceeding a fixed size, and to limit air flow into or out of the sensing chamber. Yet another approach is to use a conductive fabric that is designed to repel dust particles, but not repel smoke particles. Accordingly, there is a need to address issues raised by particle buildup in smoke detectors.